Crossing Fire
by RedPandaPokemon
Summary: Amnesia, death, war. Those are all things you will find in the second installment to The Crossover Games! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Fire**

**Tribute List**

**District 1 (Hunger Games)**

Gale and Madge

**District 2 (Sonic)**

Sonic and Amy

**District 3 (Percy Jackson)**

Jason and Piper

**District 4 (Legend of Zelda)**

Mido and Saria

**District 5 (The Kane Chronicles)**

Walt and Zia

**District 6 (Pokemon)**

Greninja and Jigglypuff

**District 7 (Fire Emblem)**

Robin and Lucina

**District 8 (The LEGO Movie)**

Benny and Unikitty

**District 9 (Little Big Planet)**

Larry and Victoria

**District 10 (Wii)**

Guest B and Guest E

**District 11 (Minecraft)**

FuriousDestroyer and SuperGirlyGamer

**District 12 (Kid Icarus)**

Pit and Palutena

**Me**

I am sorry for not waiting for name ideas, but I was itching to write the first chapter. I don't do disclaimers, because I don't point out the obvious! It is time for the first chapter, which may or may not have been ripped off of a Pokestar Studios movie in Black 2. I play Pokemon Black 2 because I am not racist! BEGIN!

**For all of the 200+ Viewers in The Crossover Games**

**Chapter 1: Amnesia, Sort Of**

**Percy**

I have never seen Elysium until tonight's dream. In my dream self, I look around, wondering where the dream will lead me. The next part felt like Gaea sitting on my heart. Annabeth, with her stormy grey eyes, was crying a river. The dream gives me a close-up of her.

"Percy, I might never know if he lived, or died, but ended somewhere different." This was enough to make feel helpless, no matter what. Most importantly, I broke my promise.

When I woke up, I feel a wave of misery, then guilt, then pain. Suddenly, I realize something. I have a picture in my cabin with me and a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fourth Wall

**Chapter 2: The Fourth Wall**

**Me**

Before we start, sorry for da unexplained cliffhanger. I will explain, no, I mean the capitol will explain. Also, the next series will be a Sonic and Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover!

**Me (as gamemaker)**

Ha! I knew that side affect would work! You see, the War Medicine had a side affect. The person affected will forget about everyone he or she kills! It is the perfect thing, right? Ooh, sorry for breaking the fourth wall.

**Percy**

Why is my luck so horrible?! I sometimes hate my life, very badly. I hide the picture for a future time and walk out of my cabin. Right now, college in New Rome, which will be soon, sounds very good.

**Snow Jr**

Maybe I should tell you guys what my arena should be. The games start tomorrow, so I really should tell you guys. I took inspiration from the latest Smash Bros, and I decided the arena will be Master Fortress! Oh great, now I am breaking the fourth wall!

**Meanwhile in the training room...**

**Sonic**

Looking at the competitors, this should be a piece of cake! I am allied with the other newcomers! There is me, Amy, Robin, Lucina, Pit, and Palutena! Heck, I even got a solid 9! What do you think of that? Darn it, now I am breaking the stupid fourth wall!

**Me**

Okay, that is all for today! I hope you enjoyed.

Sonic: Can I please do the final sentence?

Me: NO! YOU'LL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Until next time...

Sonic: See ya!

Me: **DARN YOU SONIC!**


	3. Chapter 3: Death Begins

**Chapter 3: Death Returns**

**Third Person**

The Countdown is starting soon. The tributes say goodbye to their life. Fear starts to settle in.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Phew, no explosions this year!" someone shouted. The gong rings.

**Sonic**

Seriously, who did you guys think would make it first? I made a dash to the chaos emeralds, scattered around the cornucopia. BOOM! A cannon shouted with fury like a lion that thrusts for blood! I realize, I thought I had six emeralds, not one! Someone took them. I grab water, a backpack, and a sword, and I make a dash for here the group went.

**Jason**

After studying these emeralds, I believe they have some kind of power. I will crack the case, but I hope it's good. Piper and I left into the purple maze with twists, turns, and monsters.

**Pit**

"Did you get these emeralds, Sonic? I'm psyched!" I said. He held out his pointer finger, indicating he only has one. "Oh well, we will get them. Right, Lady Palutena?" (IT'S NOT PAULENA THAT I ALWAYS READ! GET YOUR GRAMMAR RIGHT, WRITERS! -RPP) "Me, I am just worried about who died," she replied.

**Gale**

"Technically, it was self defense," I protest. "That's no excuse to kill an old man!" Madge nudged. "He was just cardboard!" I I protest. This is going to be a long day. I can tell you can't hunt in this territory.

**Deaths**

**Larry Da Vinci, **made Gale annoyed, so he got ripped into cardboard pieces


	4. Chapter 4: The Late Deaths

Chapter 4: The Late Deaths

Pit

The deaths came in pretty late. I think it was because everybody knew that there were worse problems. I heard eight cannons. That means one thing, this maze does not mess around.

Greninja

I decided to look up at the sky for the deaths. They went Mido, Saria, Jigglypuff, Benny, Unikitty, Larry, Victoria, and both of the guests. I decide to sleep, and have a substitute as something to buy time.

Jason

I woke up to the smell of fire. "Jason, wake up!" Was all Piper yelled in my ear. We made a break for it. We kept on dashing, then I cursed in Latin. We were at a dead end.

Thankfully, I had the gem. I figured out that I could teleport with it. I held Piper and the gem with desperation, and we teleported out of there.

Sonic

I noticed something unusual. It was a chaos emerald! I woke everybody up, and we went over where it was. I finally found the culprit with the chaos emeralds! "What are you doing with those chaos emeralds," I said with a little bit of anger. We both had our swords up, ready to fight.

Me

I am back, peoples! (that is an actual word) Next time, we will be back at Camp Half-Blood while Percy multitasks by planning the rebel AND spectating. PS, how good was the cliffhanger?

Deaths

Reread Greninja's POV.


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile

Chapter 5: Meanwhile…

Percy

Ever since the day of the countdown, I have been planning for the rebellion. I didn't have time to watch the games. I decide to take a break and spectate the games. Jason and Piper seemed to have unfriendly company. Jason and the blue hedgehog told everybody to go until only those two were involved in the fight.

The blue creature struck first. His sword strikes would have made Link jealous. They fought for what seemed like ages. Then, the creature grabs a jewel from Jason., then blasts him. Jason was dead (it was so painful to write this sentence). I hear his cannon boom.

I hear a voice behind me. "It seems like your friends are not doing well," a man dressed in black said. I raise my sword in defense. "Who are you?" I ask. "The man who will help you get all of your friends back, and the memory of your sweetheart slash victim."

He explains that it will be for free. I thought it was a trap, but could not do this without his friends.

Man in Black

I use my teleporter to get us to my copter. I tell him to wait in the seat. "Code Name Winter, this is agent peregrine. The first phase of our plan is complete. The head rebel will be no more." Percy would have no idea what hit him.

Amy Rose

We decide to go back to see the outcome. When we get there, Sonic is holding the seven chaos emeralds, then started juggling. "That was too easy!" Sonic said. We all go over to him and start doing a group hug. Our alliance may stand a chance!

Deaths

Jason, slain by Sonic

Me

Riordan fans, don't kill me! Anyways, that was part 5! If you enjoyed, then favorite or follow it, it will only take you 5 seconds! Well, we will continue the cliffhanger tomorrow or whenever!


	6. Chapter 6: Deadly Dinner

**Chapter 6: Deadly Dinner**

**Me**

Sorry for taking so long on this part! My excuse is half writer's block (which ended a series already), half school work, and half deleting this accidentally when editing. I hope that this part 6 will make up for lost time. In this part, Percy has dinner with the President Snow Jr., who is conveying an evil plan. Will Percy pull through? Find out today!

**Percy**

For every second I was on the helicopter, it felt more and more like Zeus was angry at me for invading territory. We eventually get out of the helicopter, and it felt like I was in Olympus compared to that poor, creepy excuse of flight transportation. Since when was the last time I said a word that big?

When we get in Snow's mansion, I felt too small to even be living in humanity. (Author fun fact: The smallest person on Earth is Gul Mohammed at 1'10") I get introduced to Snow immediately, and we sit down for dinner, which they seemed very eager about.

At dinner time, I get introduced to some foreign foods from different areas that was in the games. I had Ursaring meat, mushroom stew, and some Blue Coke. They took the last one from my freaking world, for crying out loud!

**Agent**

I hope he enjoys our secret ingredient, it's our favorite. After dinner, Percy asked to use the restroom. We decided to let him go. Nothing out of the normal.

**Percy**

I immediately go to the sink. I start holding my mouth under the water, trying to see if I could stop my dry throat. It didn't work. "Salt," I realize out loud. It was a trap the whole time. I felt my life twisting in a tight knot, and I black out.

I wake up in a new room. "Sorry about that, I, um, wanted to use that to secretly get you to this room," said the stranger. He gives me a tour, then we start up the machine. "Are you ready to bring some friends back?" asked Mr Stranger.

The machine roars like a lion, and starts working it's magic. He leaves, insisting that this moment should be personal. Suddenly, the same girl who is in the picture popped out with friends I DO remember. Suddenly, seeing her alive, I suddenly remember everything. "Annabeth!" I shout while dashing to hug her. I get greeted by a kick in the groin. "Who are you?" Annabeth demanded. I went through so much, just for this to be a trap. I run for the door, but it was locked. I was trapped like in The Maze Runner. This is gonna suck.

**Me**

Boy, has it been long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have cut it short to say that a poll will be out on what new series that I should do before the final book, Crossingjay (bad puns are bad). I will have a paragraph describing each, and you can vote on the poll, or by reviewing or PMing me.

**Emblems and Triforces **Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda)

After Grima's defeat, Ylisse goes to war with Hyrule. As Chrom and the Shepherds prepare for war, they find a young adult who doesn't remember anything. Sound familiar? What will happen when this stranger turns out to be the Hero of Time? Who is really behind this war? Vote for this to find out!

**Virtual Chaos Emeralds** (Sonic and Multiple Games)

Dr Eggman's most diabolical plan is about to unfold. He will split the chaos emeralds into 7 different games old and new. Getting trapped into the portal, Sonic has 1 year to get all 7 chaos emeralds in Five Nights at Freddy's, Metroid II, Sonic Boom, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Super Mario Galaxy, Ocarina of Time, and Destiny. If he fails, he will be stuck there forever. Can he make it in time? Will he even survive long enough? Vote for this to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Duel

Chapter 7: A Shocking Duel

Me

Welcome back everybody! Just a quick reminder that the poll will be closed after I publish the last chapter! Today, we will be back at the cliffhanger from the games! Jason and Piper will face Robin and Sonic! Who will win? Find out today!

Lucina

Me and Palutena gave up in trying to stop the argument after 5 minutes. Sonic was ready to fight, and Robin wanted to help. "Guys, go! We have this!" Sonic yelled. Amy disliked the idea, and I had to pull her back. If I didn't, she would have enough anger to become doomsday.

Jason

I struck first. It was an Imperial Gold sword modified with iron vs a fancy looking sword. Despite his look, he was good at close quarters. I then resorted to my lightning. Turns out that he had magic with lightning. It countered perfectly. I then hear a scream.

Sonic

The girl was easier to beat than an egg pawn. Sword vs dagger, the battle was one-sided. The girl let out a scream and her cannon sounded. I decide to go and help Robin.

Robin

Man, he was tough. Thank goodness Sonic won his battle early. It was two vs one, he might as well surrender. However, he had unpredictability like his friend who won the games last. He knocked me down with a kick, and parried Sonic into a punch in the stomach. I thought we were done for when he was charging his lightning. Suddenly, something unpredictable happened. Lucina was seen jumping up and taking the blast.

Lucina

I knew I was going to die, but it was better than two going down. I was nearly blind, but I saw Robin slashing straight through the guy. I knew that him and Chrom made a deal. It was easy enough to take Robin's burden off of his chest.

Lucina (flashback)

Robin and Chrom were at the barracks. They were talking about the games. It went like this. Chrom: "Robin, I need to ask you something about the games." Robin: "Don't worry, Chrom. I know what you'll say, and I will make sure I'll get Lucina home, for you." Chrom: "No, I wanted you both safe! Gods, this is going wrong." Afterwards, I fled, tears in my eyes.

Robin

"Lucina!" I screamed. Me and Sonic rushed, well, limped to Lucina. We bent down. What Lucina said next made me filled with emotions. I was mad that I broke my promise, relieved that I was safe now, anger at Lucina, and fear of what will happen next. Lucina: "Robin, I know what you will say. I know of the promise already, but I couldn't help it. You have a beautiful wife and poor Morgan who still has no memory. Promise me that this won't stop you and you will win." With that, Lucina's speech was over, and her last breath drew.

Sonic

We went back to camp, both with an elixir. We were both feeling very depressed, which was the only thing that wasn't solved with the best medicine. When we got back, Robin rested his eyes on the Master Fortress walls, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Meanwhile, I was training to make sure my new friend will come home to his wife and child, maybe children. Who was his wife? (There will be a poll on it, as it will be brought up next time)

Me

As I said, there is last poll, and there will be a new poll, which will be due on next episode. Next time, Robin has his dream, which involves Naga, and Sonic tries to cheer him up. The only problem is that another animal tribute interrupts! Who will win, find out in "One Frog Army"!

Deaths

Piper, Murdered by Sonic

Lucina, electrocuted by Jason

Jason, Sliced in heart by Robin


	8. Chapter 8: One Frog Army

Chapter 8: One Frog Army

Me

Welcome back poll phobiacs, I am here with part 8, and we are around the halfway mark for this story. Remember, the poll for my next series will still be up. Now, I have to just pick a pick a random answer and hope that it works. So, I hope you enjoy the very intense chapter, One Frog Army!

Robin

My dreams about the games would be ok, if it wasn't for the dreams about death, fire, blood, and anything that you can think of that's bad. Suddenly, my dream self felt like it was floating on air. I suddenly hear the voice of the divine dragon. "Robin…" Naga started whispering.

"Robin," Naga said, "There is still hope." That statement came from the other side. "I need to show you two things. One, Lucina was only from an alternate dimension, which means there is still a chance the newborn Lucina can still live." I immediately started blocking out every word and got in a train of thoughts. "When I came back, she was done with boring explanation 1.

Her next explanation, well, explained that the sacrifice led to Ylisse and Regna Ferox revolting against the Capitol. Before she left, she said one thing. "If you or Sonic wins, there is still hope for the fate of all of this. Beware, you will have trials that tests your worthiness."

Sonic

I thought that waking Robin was a good idea. Besides, it has been 24 hours since he has awakened. "Robin! Get up!" he didn't budge. "Hellooooo!" that failed also. "Maybe if I held his nose like" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Baah! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" He looked at me. "Sonic? For a second I remembered about my wife doing the same thing, but it was you." I decided to speak next. "Speaking of which, who is your wife?" I decided to venture out far with this question. "Long story. Hope you don't get bored easily."

Unfortunately, I had ADHD and barely payed attention to most of it. From what I did hear, he had a wife who love to play tricks on him, a son who lives in his own fantasy world, and a daughter who lost her memories with everything except Robin himself. I started feeling bad for the guy. Before he got to names, we heard a scream back at our camp.

Greninja

I looked and saw three tributes around a campfire, and I had to go for the kill. I take out the pink hedgehog, as it was obviously the runt of the group. I quickly run to the tall lady and use my water shurikens at her. When the Pokedex says my shurikens can blast through steel, it wasn't kidding. I finally face angel dude. It was going down.

Pit

My immediate reaction was to scream for help. I knew I needed Robin and Sonic to help me out. This dude thinks that he is all cool because of his very sharp shurikens. I suddenly see Robin and Sonic, and I run over to them, if this guy wasn't faster, which he was. I was pinned down. Who knows? I might be able to see that Icarus guy my game was based off of! (For all who don't read mythology stuff, Icarus is dead)

Sonic

On the bright side, this world has one less annoying hedgehog. Thinking about it, Amy sounds a lot like his wife. The frog was way to easy to beat! I could do this solo blindfolded! Than again, I am bragging a little. I decide to ask now. "What are the names of everybody?" He started to reply. "My wife is Lissa, my son is Owain, and my daughter is Morgan."

Me

I am finally done! Next time, we get back to the cliffhanger of when Percy, well, his face got wrecked. This time, some stranger saves him and claims that he is helping with the cause. Can Percy trust this supposed ally? Find out next time!

Deaths

Amy, stealthily eliminated by Greninja

Palutena, defeated by Greninja's shurikens

Pit, stabbed while trying to escape Greninja

Greninja, double teamed by Robin and Sonic


	9. Chapter 9: Desperation

Chapter 9: Desperation

Me

Hey guys! I thought that I might as well start on chapter 9 because I am very bored. I hope you enjoy chapter 9, which takes place in the rebel's perspective along with the point of view with the Ylisseans.

Chrom

Can this day get any better? First Lucina dies, then most of the Feroxi Army die in a raid against the Capitol. According to Flavia, they seem to have weapons better than ours. So, it would be too risky just to attack. Gods, I HATE being checkmated, but instead this is real life.

"What would Robin do?" I started thinking. Damn, I am supposed to be hating him! If it weren't for him, Lucina would still be alive. Instead, I decided to check at Naga's shrine for assistance. As always, I didn't know what to expect.

Percy

Being trapped, you know what time it is. If you guessed stupid idea time, you are correct. I might attempt to make an iris message to get...Nope, I need water for that. Maybe I can whistle for Blackjack, if I had enough energy to whistle. I feel like if I had an off switch. I might have just thought of a stupid idea, assuming the machine has one. I got as ready as I could, as I could being the key words.

Chrom

Walking up the mountain, chopping down risen, nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, I arrive at the mountain where I was able to host the divine spirit herself, Naga. "Chrom, I have expected you," Naga said. I told her of all of my problems, and asked on instructions. At this moment, Naga recited something not normal, a prophecy.

Six shall seek the divine breath

To save all light with a painless death

One's selfish heart will betray all

After game 3, the enemy shall fall

This prophecy stuff is really confusing me, so I decide to go home. If the due date is after the third games, I have an army to rally. No matter how advanced, we will win this war. Watch out Capitol, I am coming for all of your souls.

Percy

Guess what I didn't find on the machine? Come on, guess! It was in a life or death situation, of course. I was now desperate. I looked at all of the places the machine had, and finally found a control board. I (somehow) jump over a spin attack, and I get to the recover button. I pressed it, and a shock came across the room. I felt dizziness, and I black out.

I woke up with no more pain, and I somehow felt…normal again. I hear one word that gets me to my feet. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted as I get doghoused by my own girlfriend. I eventually go to the others. I greet Link and Zelda, but then we realized a problem. There was still no way out. After analyzing the room, Annabeth concludes that the only possible exit is most likely hidden.

Chrom

After a quick march, the Shepherds prepare at their positions. The idea was for me was to go with Gaius to scout the area and check for prisoners to free. After that, we would have our fliers attack the big weapons from above, disarming them. Finally, the mages and archers will pick off the troops. When the defense is weakened, the rest will attack. That strategy can't possibly go wrong. Me and Gaius take our leave while leaving Flavia in command.

Sumia

My focus escaped my body as soon as Chrom left. I can't stand risking another loved one dead. I started my flower fortunes, which I don't mind, but everybody gets annoyed by it. Flavia ordered Cordelia to lead the fliers. Suddenly, we were up in the sky, leading the charge. Meanwhile, I was still worried about Chrom. Cordelia ordered us to ready our weapons. Lances were thrown along with manakete fireballs, and I threw mine last. Unfortuneately, my luck decided that I would choke, accidentally pinning Cordelia's Pegasus down. Cordelia would be lucky to live, but in fatal condition. However, the guaranteed death was her Pegasus

Chrom

Gods, this is becoming a failure. The fliers are just being side show attractions. Therefore, we can't even deploy the remaining troops. We finally arrive, and we split up. I couldn't find anything at first, but I suddenly cross paths with a secret passage. I slide it across the wall slowly, and enter into whatever it is.

Percy

I thought for a week that I opened the exit, even if somebody else opened it on the other side. When the mysterious person walked through the door, he held his hands up as if to surrender. "Who are you?" Link started to ask. "I am no enemy," was all he said. After a long silence, the stalemate was getting very boring. Finally, he managed to say something useful. "My name is Chrom," he said as he held out his arm to shake.

Annabeth

I couldn't necessarily say that I trust this guy. However, he did look friendly. "How do you know we can trust you?" I asked. He gave an explanation about his county's rebellion against the Capitol. I knew that enemies of enemies are friends. After a quick and silent discussion, we agreed to help with the battle at hand.

Me

I know that I left a cliffhanger at the battle, but you will find out what happens next time. Speaking of which, the next chapter will be called Rebooted. In this next chapter, the battle continues, and Percy helps lead all of it. Meanwhile, the children characters, who were left home, get in an adventure of their own! I hope you enjoyed the extended chapter!


End file.
